


Favourite Spot

by CryingIsFun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dating, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingIsFun/pseuds/CryingIsFun
Summary: Virgil always waits for Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Favourite Spot

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is in the end don't want any spoilers. the song in this story is 'lover' by taylor swift btw.

Roman was wearing a suit, carrying a bouquet of flowers, forget me nots and a few red roses. _Virgil's favorite_ , he thought, he's going to love these. Speaking of Virgil, his best friend, his husband, his love of his life, his one true love, he was going to pay him a visit. He was going to their favourite spot.

He can't wait to give the flowers to Virgil. He still remembers the first time they met each other like it was yesterday.

  


It was a bright sunny day, with no clouds in sight. It was a perfect day for a walk in the park or sitting under the trees in the shade, reading a book. Roman was only 10 at the moment. He was wandering around the park, when something caught his attention. There was a kid sitting under a tree. Wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, the boy looked about the same age as him.

He approached him. "Hi! My name is Roman!" He said holding his hand out. The boy looked around as if checking if he was the one that the boy was talking to. "M-me..?" The boy squeaked out, ignoring the hand that was being held out.

"Yep! I'm Roman. What's your name?" He said, retracting his arm.

"Oh.. I I'm Vi-Virgil.." the boy said, turning his head.

"Virgil huh? That's a nice name!"

The boy in question blushed a pretty shade of pink faintly from the compliment. "Yeah? I-I think Roman's a nice name too.."

Roman beamed from the compliment figuratively and literally. Virgil would have probably covered his eyes from how bright the boy was.

"Really? Hey! Wanna be friends?" Roman looked expectingly at him. The boy hesitated but when he gave him a small nod Roman's smile widened. He held out a hand again, "Let's go!" but this time Virgil did not ignore it. He took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah!" He said, giggling as they ran.

  


He looked so lonely back there, he thought. good thing I approached him. They were so close back then. He remembers the time he carved their names in the tree, promising marriage like children do. He also remembered when they got together.

  


It was prom night. Roman was wearing a royal red vest with a black suit. He was looking for Virgil but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Roman!" Roman jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around and saw one of the most popular girls at school.

"Brittany! Did you want something..?"

"I was just thinking if you want to have a dance with me?"

"Oh.. I was actually trying to find someone, you know?" Her makeup ridden face turned into a pout.

"Are you looking for the guy you're always with? The emo guy?"

"The emo guy."

"You two are always together, plus it's just a dance. Please?"

Roman hesitated before nodding, "Fine.. Yeah let's go to the dance floor." He'll just look for him later, he promised himself. _He's probably sulking in a corner somewhere._

  


_It was too loud inside. He had to get out. Too loud, too many people, too many crowds, too much, too much, gotta get out, getoutgetoUTGET-_

The cool night air hit him like a slap to the face. It was cold, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was wearing a dress shirt with a rich violet vest. After walking for who knows how long, he found himself walking all the way to the park. The park where they first met. The park was close to the school. He stood in front a tree, it wasn't just any tree. He traced a hand on the old carving, it was a heart that says R + V, a smile creeping on his face whilst thinking about the memory.

"Reminiscing on the past, my chemically imbalanced romance?"

Virgil jumped on the sudden voice. He turned around to see Roman. "Gee princey you scared me..But I figured that you'd come looking for me." Roman chuckled a low and genuine sound.

"So you were basically waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I guess I was. You being you, just thought you'd do something like that." Virgil hugged himself, trying to provide the little warmth he had to himself. Just realizing how cold it was outside.

Roman looked at him with concern, noticing that his shoulders was shaking. "You okay there, Hot Topic? You seem cold."

"Aw, you think I'm hot~"

"Of course I do." Roman took off his suit, leaving him wearing his red vest and white dress shirt. "Here, take it." Virgil looked at him, confused.

"And why would I do that, princey? It is yours, don't you need to complete your perfect model look?"

"You think I look like a model, Charlie frown?" Virgil looked away, blushing. Everyone does princey. He heard him mumble but didn't mention anything.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure that you need it more than I do, emo." Virgil sighed and took the jacket, he knew Roman wouldn't stop, unless he took it. Roman was almost twice his size, so the jacket hung on his frame. The jacket was warm and smells like Roman, so he wasn't complaining.

Virgil looked so small with Roman's jacket. Roman swore to himself that he would protect this man at all costs. The song playing was familiar to Roman, the music was only faint in the park, but you could hear it non the less.

"May I have this dance with you, my dear emo?" Roman said holding a hand out for the boy in front of him to take.

"You know I can't dance, I don't know how." Virgil said but still took the hand in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you," Roman interwined their hands together, surprised on how they fit together perfectly, and held it out.

"Just put your hands on my shoulder."

"Like this?"

"Yup! Then I'll put my hand on your waist." Virgil blushed at the contact. Roman raised a brow, his face turning into a smirk.

"Shut up and tell me what's next, princey."

"Of course, of course! Then we just do this," Roman taught Virgil how to dance, it was messy at the beginning, but soon Virgil got the hang of it.

**Can I go where you go?**  
**Can we always be this close, forever and ever?**  
**And I, take me out, take me home**  
**You're my, my, my, my lover**

Virgil kept stealing glances on their interwined hands. "You okay there emo? You're lookin' pretty flustered there." Roman asked him with a smug grin. "Shut up and just dance princey."

Roman chuckled, "of course."

**Ladies and gentlemen will you please stand?**  
**With every guitar string scar on my hand**  
**I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover**

Virgil was furrowing his brows. "You okay there, dr gloom and doom? We can stop if you want."

Virgil looked up at him. " No, no it's not that I want to. Don't worry I'm fine."

Roman huffed, "Well if you say so." Virgil gave him a nod. "Of course."

**My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue**  
**All's well that ends well to end up with you**  
**Swear to be over dramatic and true to my lover**

"Heh, that line fits you perfectly, princey."

"So you're implying that you're my lover?" Virgil could hear the smug on his voice. He looked away, blushing. "You know that's not what meant, princey."

"Mhmm."

**And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me**  
**And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover**

"I wouldn't mind being your lover though.."

Roman looked at Virgil, he was facing away from Roman, blushing. Did I just hear that correctly or am I hearing things? He stared at Virgil, "What?" He breathed out.

"You know what I said, Roman."

Roman. Not princey.. Roman. Guess he's serious about this.

**Can I go where you go?**  
**Can we always be this close, forever and ever?**  
**And I, take me in, take me out**

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind either, huh?"

Now it was Virgil's turn to be surprised, he looked at man in front of him, his best friend and long time crush, just said he wouldn't mind being together, how could he not be surprised? "Really..?"

"Really."

**You're my, my, my, my..**

Roman rested his forehead against his. He searched his face for any malice but only found genuine filled eyes staring right back at him.

**Oh, you're my, my, my, my..**

Roman rested a hand on his cheek, heart skipping a beat when Virgil leaned into the touch.

"May, I?" Virgil nodded.

**Darling you're my, my, my, my..**

Roman leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

**Lover.**

His pink lips tasted like dark coffee, they were chapped but soft and their kiss, it was passionate but soft, it was too much but he couldn't get enough, it was bitter but sweet, eventually they had break apart because of oxygen. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, face flustered all the way to their ears, their breath could be seen in the cold air of the night. "So I guess, were together?"

"Guess so, princey."

"My dark knight." He fired back. The nick name made Virgil blush more, if possible and hide in Roman's chest. Roman chuckled and threw his arms around his waist.

  


I _'m the one reminiscing the past now, huh? That's ironic._ He chuckled to himself. _I'm actually getting pretty close, I'm gonna see Virgil soon._

  


Roman was getting ready, it was their 4th year anniversary ever since they've been together. He was pretty nervous, he had a plan and a gift for Virgil, he hopes it goes out well.. He was going to meet up with Virgil in the new restaurant at town. He was wearing a brown jacket that has a hint of red along with jeans and white shoes.

When he got near the restaurant, he saw Virgil, a smile instantly found its way to his face, standing outside, staring down at his phone, waiting for him, as always.

"Virgil!" He looked up at his phone to look at Roman with a smile on his face, Roman smiled back.

"Roman." Virgil looked him up and down, "Lookin' great there princey."

"I could say the same thing to you, emo." He looked at Virgil, he was wearing a black short sleeved jacket on top of a gray long sleeved shirt, his jeans, ripped and also black, were paired with a belt that had chains on the side with dark short boots.

Roman held a hand out, "May I accompany my dear to the restaurant?" Virgil took his hand.

"You're so dramatic." He laughed. They went inside and went to their reserved seats, they ordered their food and chatted for a while, when their food came they ate and chatted more.

After eating and paying for the food, they went to the mall, they went clothes shopping finding different clothes to try on, wearing skirts dresses and other clothes. When they finished buying their clothes, they went to the arcade, Roman's suggestion, and played different games. Roman got Virgil a black stuffed spider with big eyes from claw machine at some point, Virgil took the spider gratefully and kissed Roman on the cheek.

After playing and shopping they went to the park and to their favourite spot. It was already noon. Roman placed all the things they won and bought on the ground. "That was really fun,"

"Yeah." Virgil was looking on the carving at their tree. "Hey, remember this?" He looked at Roman, who was staring at the carving, he smiled. "Yeah.." he looked at Virgil. "The one I carved and promised marriage to you." Virgil flushed at the memory. "Yeah.. that was a long time ago, we were like, what? 10?" Roman chuckled, short and low. Roman suddenly perked up. "I actually have a gift for you! I almost forgot."

"Really, princey? You already bought me a lot of things, no need to add more."

"Don't worry you'll love it."

"Promise?" Virgil teased with a laugh. Roman looked at him and smiled, "Promise." He smiled back. They stared at each other, smiling. Roman fumbled his hands on his pockets, until his hands found what he was looking for. He took out a small velvet box and got down on one knee, when Virgil realized what he was doing he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Virgil," he looked at him directly to the eyes. "You are my best friend, my boyfriend, my love of my life, my one and only love, we have been together for four years, for four years you have made my life better, you have made those four years of my life my best experience, I wish I could've spent my life longer with you, but we can do that now, let's spend our years together, forever."

He opened the box to show a beautiful golden ring, "Virgil. Will you marry me?"

Virgil teared up, "I-yes. Of course! Yes!"

Roman teared up as well, shoulders releasing its tense. He stood up and put the ring in Virgil's finger, the ring glistening in the sunlight. Roman picked Virgil up, laughing and twirled him around, Virgil held onto him laughing as well, then they kissed, Roman slowly put him down, still kissing.

When they tore apart, they looked at each other in the eyes, smiling, they were both crying at this point. Not because they were sad, no, they were crying tears of joy. "I'm so happy." Roman breathed out, Virgil only smiled at him. He didn't need a response to know he was happy as well.

  


Roman smiled at the memory. It was one of the best days of his life, other than the wedding and also, well, everything, it was always the best day when he was with Virgil.

I'm here. He approached the tree, _their favourite spot,_ getting his bouquet of flowers ready, "Virgil! I'm here!" He cheered as he neared close. "I got you flowers." He said as he placed the flowers on the grave sitting in front of him.

**In loving memory of Virgil Sanders, a great son, friend and husband. "My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, where we could gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever." -Nightmare before Christmas.**

"It's your favorite. Forget me nots and roses." He kneeled in front of the grave. Tears welling in his eyes "You always wait for me. Now isn't any different, please be patient and wait for me.. We'll meet again, soon."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "we'll meet again, soon." I actually might draw something for this fic and add a side story, so stay tuned for that. tell me if there's any typos. Hope you enjoyed it my guys, gals and non binary pals!


End file.
